Power Of Love
by jediserenity82
Summary: Another oneshot of LSF Revan's return to Carth. Reviews are always appreciated. : Hope you like it!


A/N: Another one-shot of Revan's return. Hope you enjoy it. Hope it doesn't sound too cheesy. Hehe Gotta love Carth/Revan fluff.

**The Power of Love.**

The weather did nothing to justify the intensity of this day. A smile played on the Exile's lips as they neared the building, ignoring the rain that pounded against her already bruised face. But she didn't mind. She had a promise that she needed to fulfill today.

She was just happy that it was over. For now. She was glad to be back on solid ground and around people who didn't smell like a Rancor. Or yielded a menacing red lightsaber in their direction, threatening to kill them.

They finally reached the building they were searching for.

Seyara Romi held the woman by one arm, carefully guiding her down the dimly lit halls of the apartment complex. Atton Rand held the other. Which made the already narrow hallway even smaller.

"We're almost there," Seyara whispered into the older woman's ear. She watched as a tiny smile played over her lips.

The Exile felt a ping of sadness as she looked at the older woman. Revan, her old friend. Her mentor.

The battle in the Unknown Regions had taken it's toll on her, taking her sight along with it, and had almost taken her life. But with the help of the Force, and everyone aboard the Ebon Hawk, they were able to revive her. Fortunately, Revan had recovered well during the journey. Everything had healed nicely.

Everything, that is, except for her sight.

But one thing that did bring a shred of happiness to this day for Seyara, was that she could see a familiar twinkle in the older woman's eyes when she had informed her of their destination.

_Telos._

It was the same twinkle that Revan had when Seyara delivered the message.

"_Admiral Carth Onasi is waiting on you, Revan."_

It was the same comforting words she had whispered in Revan's ear during her comatose. Seyara believed that it was because of those words, that her friend pulled through.

She glanced over at Atton and flashed him a smile. He simply smiled back and winked at her.

When they finally made it to the end of the corridor, Revan suddenly stopped walking.

Seyara frowned, confused. "What's wrong?"

Revan moved away from the Jedi's, moving slowly to the door directly ahead of them. She reached up and touched the door.

"What is it?" Atton whispered to Seyara. "She, uh, doesn't think the door is him does she?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "No, stupid. That's his apartment."

Revan lowered her hand and dropped it to her side. "I can't go in there."

Atton snorted. "Sure you can. You have two options. You can either just turn the doorknob, or you can knock." he paused. "It's really simple."

Seyara punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "What did I do?"

She rolled her eyes and started to respond when Revan reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I hurt him so bad when I left," she whispered. "I don't know if I can face him."

"Well...look at it this way," Atton stated. "at least you don't have to see his reaction."

Seyara narrowed her eyes at him and dug the heel of her boot into his foot. "You're a piece of work, Atton."

"Ow! Ya know what..."

Seyara leaned forward and whispered to Revan. "Wait here, I'll be right back." she gave her hand a light squeeze. She turned towards Atton and grabbed the front of his tunic, pulling him around the corner.

When they were out of Revan's ear shot, Seyara spoke, harshly. "Why are you acting like this?" she demanded.

"Acting like what?" Atton asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like Gammorrean pig slime!" She poked him in the chest. "It's been five years since she's seen this man. She's scared." Seyara sighed. "And she can't even see him..."

"Why is she scared? He's been waiting for her for that long because he loves her...he ---"

Atton's voice was interrupted by the sound of a door creaking open.

They peeked around the corner.

Admiral Carth Onasi was frozen in the doorway, staring at Revan. His face was plastered with bewilderment. "Revan?" he whispered, blinking several times, trying to make his mind register that she was really there.

"Hey, flyboy."

Seyara pulled Atton away. "We should go."

Atton nodded in agreement and the two began to walk quietly down the hallway.

Carth felt a lump rise in his throat. "You...you're really here."

Revan felt hot tears spring to her eyes. She reached up and touched Carth's face. She had waited for this moment for so long... "I can't see you." she whispered, choking back a sob.

All she had was the image of him from so long ago

Carth reached over and took her other hand and placed it on the other side of his face. The Exile had informed him of her injury. The last he had heard from her, Revan had still been incapacitated. He held onto her wrists as her fingers gently roamed over his face. "I'm here, Beautiful."

Her fingertips lingered on his lips, she felt them twitch upwards into a small smile. She felt his arm travel down and snake around her waist, ushering her into the apartment, and closing the door behind him. Completely forgetting about the meeting he had been heading to.

He looped his arm through hers and lead her over to the sofa. He wanted to ask why. Why she had left. He couldn't even began to fathom what she had gone through during her journey in the Unknown Regions. Perhaps he didn't want to.

The thing that made him angry, was the fact that he had made a promise to protect her, and he wasn't able to go with her to fulfill his promise. But it was an anger directed at himself. Not her.

Carth's hands found their way into her hair, his eyes drinking in every last detail of her face. Her eyes, despite sightless stare, were still bright and vivid. Still wet from her tears.

Revan brought her hand up his face again. He still had his familiar beard stubble that she had grown to associate with him, and had grown to love. She loved every part of him. She suddenly sighed. "I wish I could see you."

He silenced her by gently brushing his lips against hers, feeling his stomach do somersaults, the way it always had when he kissed her. The questions could wait, he decided. Right now, he just wanted to concentrate on her. He had waited five years, five years just to hold her in his arms again.

Carth kissed her again, letting the happiness he felt flow through him with each kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her small waist, not wanting to let go, in fear that if he did, she would disappear and this dream would end, and she would be gone.

Revan responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her heart fluttered as she felt him gently push her back onto the couch.

As happy as she felt, to be back with the man that she loved, she couldn't stop the tears. She wasn't really sure if they were simply because of the fact that she had expected anger from him. For him to yell at her for leaving him, betraying him. Afraid of the anger that never came.

Or was it from the increasing frustration that overwhelmed her from not being able to see him. She didn't know.

Carth maneuvered her head to lay comfortably on a pillow on the couch. He knew this wasn't the most proper of places for this, but he was too impatient. Five years had been a long time to not be close to someone. Even though he had had many offers.

After all, Carth Onasi was a very handsome man.

But he would always politely turn them down. That part of his life was belonged to one, beautiful inelegant woman.

Revan.

After their lovemaking, Carth held her tightly against his chest. He couldn't remember ever being this happy.

Revan had fallen asleep, half of her face buried in the crook of his neck, as he gently traced her back with his fingertips. Her breath tickled his neck, but he didn't care.

They laid like that for at least an hour, until Revan's eyes finally fluttered open. She looked at him, and blinked several times.

"What's wrong, Gorgeous?" He whispered, brushing the wild hair off of her forehead.

She blinked once more. Then a smile played slowly over her face.

Though cloudy, her eyes focused on the outline of the face that belonged to the love of her life.

At last, she could see.

Revan kissed him. "Nothings wrong.." she kissed him again. "I can see you."


End file.
